Twilight Tavern
The Twilight Tavern is the bar of Iorys, run by Mirina. Here, the player can accept and report quests, or talk to Mirina and her patrons. Quests For information on quests, please see Quests (Etrian Odyssey V). Food Merchants Food merchants appear at the beginning of the list of patrons. If you buy food from then, they'll leave the bar, to be replaced by another merchant the next day. If you don't buy food from them, after a while, they'll leave and be replaced again. Dale the Berry Merchant Dale sells Forest Berries for 50en each. Jaimie the Hunter Jaimie sells Meat for 50en each. Marten the Farmer Marten sells Olives for 50en each. Celestrian Scholar The Celestrian Scholar appears as soon as you get talk to Egar after completing the mission "Hippogryph, Creature of Malice" and become Masters. "I am a researcher of ancient texts. My calling is to find the forgotten tomes across the land of Arcania. Ah, is that a Book of Mastery? 'Tis said that whomever reads its legendary words shall gain the experience of a veteran warrior, overnight! 'Twould be an honor to translate it for you. If there are any who wish to learn from its ancient teachings, then please, come forth." Hansuke the Informant Hansuke the Informant sells information about conditional drops. Talk Patrons 1F Gentleman with an Artificial Leg (Conissa the Walking Encyclopedia) Pardon me, are you adventurers new to the city? My name's Conissa. People call me the Walking Encyclopedia, but I'm just an old relic, really. If there's anything you need to know, give me a holler. My adventurin' days might be behind me, but I've picked up a thing or two in my years. (Speak to Conissa a second time) Ah, Guild. Something you care to ask? >''' About battles * '''> About party arrangement ** Arrange the front and back rows by range. Swords and fists are more effective against nearby enemies than ones farther away. Arrows, guns, and spells, however, deal the same damage regardless of distance. Though, this also applies to monsters, so be careful. When the front row is defeated, the back row automatically takes their place. Remember that. You can change the party arrangement during battle, too. Be sure to try different variations. * >''' About binds/status ailments ** Monsters will build up a resistance to binds and status ailments if you use them repeatedly. Wait a while before trying to inflict the same bind or ailment. And even then, it might still be harder to land than the first time. That's why it's wise to have a variety of binds and status ailments at your disposal. * '''> About buffs/debuffs ** It's not unusual for adventurers to feel overwhelmed during battles. If you ever do, remain calm and size up the situation. Keeping tabs on buffs and debuffs and minding your opponent's characteristics using the Codex will help you survive. Information on monsters you've fought is collected in the Codex. I recommend you check in on it regularly. * >''' Don't ask '''> About equipment * Did you know the weight of equipment alters the wearer's action speed during combat? Comparing heavy armor to normal clothes, it should be obvious which will grant higher action speed when equipped. Similarly, guns take time to fire, so they typically have a slower action speed. Paying attention to the equipment you assign to your feet will help increase action speed. I realize this doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Don't worry about it for now--just keep it in mind. >''' About skills * '''> About stats and skills ** Weapon-based skills are affected by a user's Strength. Other skills, such as a Warlock's spells, are affected by their Intelligence. Different stats affect different skills, so be sure you look into them. * >''' About Race Skills ** Race Skills, as the name implies, are skills that can only be learned depending on race. Think of these as latent powers a race already possesses. These skills come in handy outside of battle, and will help aid you in your exploration. * '''> About Union Skills ** >''' Union Skills *** When multiple people combine their strengths, it's called a Union Skill. Some Union Skills are immediately available, others unlock after you've learned them. ** '''> Cautions about Union Skills *** Union Skills require multiple people, but certain conditions may prevent someone from helping. If a character is unconscious, petrified, sleeping, or panicking, they cannot help activate a Union Skill. Be mindful of this when planning to activate a Union Skill in battle. ** >''' Tips on using Union Skills *** The key to using a Union Skill is activating it with a character that has a full Union Gauge. Characters helping with activation are only doing just that: helping. ** '''> No more questions * >''' Don't ask '''> Nothing to ask * No questions, huh? Well, okay then. I'm always here, so feel free to stop by if there's ever anything you want to know about. Earthlain Nurse Hail and well met, intrepid explorers. Do you always remember to take an Ariadne Thread on your adventures? It's important to have a means of safely returning to Iorys when you're in danger. Otherwise, better prepare for the worst. At least, that's what my brother said when he forgot to bring an Ariadne Thread and went through hell getting back. Don't forget yours! Stout Adventurer Man, the labyrinth sure is great. All the fish you could ever hope to catch, and berries all over the place--just make sure they're edible! Since you can carry the food you find with you, just snack on the go for a boost of energy! And it saves cash, killing two birds with one stone! Sun-bronzed Dragoon Shit, who said 1F was safe enough for beginners? That goddamn Wild Dog is the worst! I waited until it used Threaten, but I still almost met my maker! Stay on your toes if you come across that thing. Perhaps guard or prep for its next attack after it uses Threaten. 2F Conissa the Walking Encyclopedia (Same as before) Earthlain Nurse (Same as before) Stout Adventurer (Same as before) Muscular Pugilist 'Sup, newbs? You been keeping track of monster weaknesses? Like Ropers. You know they go down faster if you slice 'em, like with a katana or sword, or blast 'em with fire spells, right? Some chumps say using weaknesses ain't fair, but those windbags usually wind up taking a one-way trip to the Monster Belly Zone. The labyrinth is life or death, not a goddamn tournament. Remember that if you want to stay undigested, got it? Frustrated Shaman I took a request to gather rare materials, but I can't find them for the life of me... Maybe someone with Gathering Skills could. Ugh, so lame... Violet-haired Fencer You're fellow adventurers, I assume? Have you ventured over to 2F yet? I've never seen anything like that giant caterpillar up there. The way it moves is pretty adorable, though, isn't it? Seems like the daggone thing's got no interest for getting into battles, so if you stay out of its way you shouldn't have any trouble from it. 3F Conissa the Walking Encyclopedia (Same as before) Sun-bronzed Dragoon Shit, who said 3F was a breeze? Why didn't anyone tell me that a Charging Boar gets stronger when it eats a Rabid Acorn!? Better watch your back, Charging Boar. Next time I'll take out the Rabid Acorns first! Man in Black (Hansuke the Informant) Psst. Hey you. Yeah, you. Over here... You the Guild? Name's Hansuke the Informant--an info dealer. I sell intel on monsters and the conditions you gotta meet to make them drop rare materials. For example, Ice Bats drop rare materials if you kill 'em off with a stab attack, like with a bow and arrow. Got it memorized? Don't worry, this tip's on the house. To prove I'm legit. Gotta develop a trusting relationship if we're gonna be business partners, y'know? I'll keep up-to-date information on everywhere you go. So if you ever need tips, I'll be right here. Frustrated Shaman (Same as before) Short-haired Harbinger New adventurers? Well then, let me give you some advice--even if you don't want it, ha! You've come across those next-level nightmares in the forest, right? Like those horrifying caterpillar-looking monstrosities. They might stay gone once you defeat them, but after a few days a new batch'll show up in the same spot. New bugs, same turf, same toughness. Better brace yourselves and get back in the fray! Violet-haired Fencer You're the Guild, right? You seen that monster on 3F? You know, the one with an owl face that chases after you if you wander too close. I managed to get by it using my map. Felt like the star of a suspense story the whole time. 4F Conissa the Walking Ecyclopedia (Same as before) Sun-bronzed Dragoon Shit, who said 4F is easy to get through? What's the deal with those weird primates? Nobody warned me it could Copycat even a Roper's fusion! Goddamn apes. Next time I see them, I'll take out the Roper first so they can't use Copycat! Short-haired Harbinger (Same as before) Violet-haired Fencer Guild! I saw the biggest goddang lobster monster you ever seen on 4F! Maybe it was protecting its turf? It kept wandering between the water and dry land over and over. It didn't seem to have much interest in me, so you should be able to skirt on by if you keep an eye on where it's going. Sure would be something to eat that big ol' lobster, don't you think? Pouting Brouni Damn Earthlains, always making fun of me... Just yesterday, I was jumping up to reach some fruit, and an Earthlain came by and plucked it out from under me. Over me? To make matters worse, they just handed the thing over to me with a nice smile! I couldn't stop myself from saying "thanks"! Damn! I don't need some Earthlain's pity. I just need their height! 5F Conissa the Walking Ecyclopedia (Same as before) Sun-bronzed Dragoon Shit, who said the 1st stratum was a breeze once you reached 5F? Goddamn Colossal Roper threw goddamn acorn monsters at me! If you run into any, I suggest you defeat the acorn monsters first, or guard against them. Short-haired Harbinger (Same as before) 6F Conissa the Waling Ecyclopedia (Same as before) Violet-haired Fencer Hey, Guild. Some other adventurers told me there's a giant scorpion on the 2nd Stratum. They say it's got a real narrow field of vision, though. Can't see a thing that's not in its direct line of sight, and it's always moving about. But if it finds you, it'll chase you until it loses track of you. Must be one relentless 'rachnid. Is it asking so much that it consider OUR feelings a little? Squinting Botanist Cheesy creasy, I didn't anticipate such a tough fight. Figured it be just like a mole, but bigger. But when it burrowed underground, nothing we did hit it. And when it finally popped its head back up, we got the hurt laid on us. Had to cast sleep, panic, and leg bind to stop it from digging. Barely made it out alive. Grass-stained Explorer You guys hear of the Guild? They're apparently some hotshot new outfit that can't be stopped. We're not half as talented as they are, soo we just stick to handling herb-collecting requests. Still, I'm totes jealy. I'd do anything to be the center of attention just once! Plump Lady Are you adventurers, by any chance? Then you've surely met Lili by now. Even though she has her own responsibilities, she still takes on more requests from the townsfolk and the Council than most guilds. Such a good girl. If only my daughters followed her example. They don't help out at the shop at all. All they care about is playing outside... 7F Violet-haired Fencer Hey there, Guild. You seen that giraffe-lookin' beast with the feral eyes? According to another adventurer, it dashes back and forth and attacks anything that gets in its way. As long as you stay out of its path, though, it won't attack you. I guess the super-long neck makes it hard to see what's around it. Still, I can only imagine what the view is like up there. Squinting Botanist (Same as before) Grass-stained Explorer (Same as before) Plump Lady (Same as before) 8F Conissa the Waling Ecyclopedia (Same as before) Violet-haired Fencer Guild! You won't believe what I've heard! Someone spotted a monkey monster with a big ol' nose! Apparently, if you wander into its territory, it'll knock down stone pillars and even chase after you. It you're not careful, you'll wind up badly injured by the falling pillary. That probably applies to the monkey, too, though. Heavy Drinker We... We got cocky. When I came to, my friends were gone, and I was buried under their mangled remains... That elephant beast... It's on a whole 'nother level... Every last adventurer working together in Iorys together couldn't defeat it... Now, every time I touch my sword that monster flashes before my eyes. My days of being an adventurer are over... I'm so sorry, everyone. Please... forgive me... Pouting Brouni Damn Therians, always making fun of me... Just yesterday i was running from a rock slide when a Therian picked me up with one arm! They tucked me under their arm and said, "Good thing you're so light!" What do they think I am, a stuffed animal? I'm not! Damn, I don't need some Therian's pity, I just need their height! 9F Conissa the Walking Encyclopedia (Same as before) Squinting Botanist Ha, ran into another tricky monster. This time a huge parrot. We attacked it while it braced itself, but then it retaliated something fierce. I guess parrots mimic attacks the same way they do words! It didn't react to magic attacks, though, and seemed particularly weak to volt. Maybe that's your best course of action. Kashmir the Bug Catcher Hmm? Are you perchance fellow bug enthusiasts...? >''' Yes * Haha, I knew it! From this moment on we are kindred spirits in insectophilia! If you ever fail to catch a bug in the labyrinth, just let me know. I'll allow you to buy the same one, for a price. '> '''No * ''(Unknown) 10F Conissa the Walking Encyclopedia (Same as before) Squinting Botanist Good grief, I never thought I'd come across a violent gorilla just wandering the labyrinth. A friend put it best: It may be slower than most other monsters, but it's tougher, stronger, and way crazier. Maybe we should've tried blinding it? I bet binding its arms would've helped, too. Damn son, the forest is unforgiving. Kashmir the Bug Catcher I am but a poor bug catcher now, but I have a dream of one day collecting every last insect in the labyrinth and compiling them into a book! 11F Rowdy Rover Did you hear? The Guild passed the Master Exam! I'm so jealous! I want a legendary title! Something like... Gorgeous Deluxe Bomber! ...What do you mean it makes no sense? Ugh, coming up with a legendary title is hard. Shrugging Warlock The 3rd Stratum? From what i understand, some big war happened there long ago, and now the dead still haunt the place... Someone as easily scared as me couldn't set foot in a place like that. I envy you adventurers and your ability to brave such dreadful places. I heard adventurers from the guild are going to the 3rd Stratum soon. I wish I had even a fraction of their courage... Royal Shield Bearer You must be the adventurers that passed the Master Exam. Guild, was it? Not to downplay your accomplishment, but as one who's visited the 3rd Stratum several time, would you like a few pointers? '''> Ask for his advice * Haha, good answer! Listen up, there's two characteristiccs that define the 3rd Stratum: toxic marshes and sunlight. Toxic marshes only appear during the day. They're quite painful to walk through. If you want to avoid them, try going through those areas at night. The marshes lose their toxicity when the sun falls. As for the other thing... The 3rd Stratum's biggest bads hate sunlight, so you can avoid them by travelling during the day. It's up to you to choose which to avoid and when. This stratum is the ultimate test of a adventurer's judgement. Well, anywa, I hope to see more of you out in the field. You're very promising adventurers. > 'Tell him you're an expert * Ha, I suppose that was uncalled for. Apologies if I seemed disrespectful. Well, anyway, I hope to see more of you out in the field. You're very promising adventurers. Blade Mistress Do you know of the Skelesword? Should you wish, I can teah you what little I know about its ways. '> Please tell us. * Very well. These undead enemies normally rest underground, but they'll rise from their graves and chase you if you pass by htem. However, they move slowly and without grace. Track their movements to avoid being caught. During the daytime, they are even easier to evade. Escape to where the sun shines, for they vanish if hit by the light of day... That is all I knoe of the Skelesword. We shall continue our lessons when we return. Until then, safe travels. >''' No thank you. * Forgive me. I was merely enthusiastic that new Masters had joined our ranks, and I wished to share my advice. Speak to me later, if you desire it. 12F Kashir the Bug Catcher (Same as before) Royal Shield Bearer (Same as before) Blade Mistress (Same as before) 13F Blade Mistress Ah, the Guild honors me with its presence. Do you wish for me to teach you the ways of the Roaming Wraith? '''> Please tell us. * Very well... Curiously, these undead enemies pass through walls. Keep in mind that these wandering spirits show no overt malice. Unless they happen to float through you, they shall not attack. Also, they change between day and night. They only come and go throughout the day, but they patrol a wider range at night. It is a graveyard, after all, so perhaps their souls grow more restless after the sun sets. Whatever the cause, be careful around them. That is all I know of the Roaming Wraith... Safe travels to you, honorable adventurers, until my lessons might prove useful again. >''' No, thank you. * I see. Just remember, there is no coincidence. fate brought us together, so if you ever need my assistance, we are destined to meet again. Ragged-looking Warlock I'm told Lili and Solor are frequently seen in the 3rd Stratum. I hear they're looking for something. Maybe it has to do with t he deranged monster lurking deeper within the area? Nothing but rumors, anyhow--all uncertainty and hearsay. You know what is certain, though? How much this drink hits the spot. 14F Fidgeting Celestrian Girl (after accepting mission) I baked all these sweets to thank Miss Lili, but she's no where to be found... What should I do? I know! Maybe I should offer my sweets as a reward for whoever finds her! No, no, that's not a good reward... What should I do? Goofy-helmeted Dragoon (after accepting mission) Where could Lili have gone? I want to help look for her, but I can't get very far into the labyrinth. Besides, the rest of my guild in't here yet! So there's nothing I can do even if I wanted to. Damn it! Please be okay, Lili... Blade Mistress Ah, the Guild honors me. Have you chanced upon the Headless Hunter? I can teach you its ways, if you wish to learn. '''> "Please tell us." * Very well. These dullahans are counted among the deadliest monsters in the Fetid Necropolis. They doggedly pursue any who approach them. To make matters worse, they stay in the same spot when they realize they cannot pursue you. For a time, they'll patiently await your return. They are especially difficult to evade because they won't follow you into sunlight, either. Perhaps they were knights while they lived? That is all i knoe of the Headless Hunter. Feel free to speak with me again, should something come up. Safe travels to you. >''' "No thank you." * I see. Then speak to me later, should my expertise prove useful... Then again, you have nearly cleared the Fetid Necropolis. Perhaps you shall soon ascend above the 3rd Stratum entirely. When that day come, it will be me who turns to you for your sage advice. Poiting Brouni Damn Celestrians. Always making fun of me... Just yesterday, I was taking a rest when a Celestrian came by and took a nap while hugging me! They mumbled something about me being "the perfect size" and then fell asleep! What am I, a body pillow!? Well, I'm not! Damn! I don't need some Celestrian's pity, I just need their height! 15F Fidgeting Celestrian Girl (after beating Undead King) Did you hear? Miss Lili came back! She ate all my sweets, and she thanked me! I'm just so glad she's okay! Goofy-helmeted Dragoon (after beating Undead King) I'm so glad Lili came back safe and sound. I'm also glad she seemed so happy. Now if only I had the courage to actually talk to her... 16F Violet-haired Fencer Hello again, Guild! is it true you reached the 4th Stratum? Would you mind telling me what it's like? ...... Large crystals you say, huh? Well, if that's true, I bet the monsters there are bothered by the same blocked passages as you. Some monsters might wander farther once a new path opens up. Maybe that'll give you a leg up as you work your way through? Therian Lass Hey, did ya hear? There's some super strong adventurers exploring the shiny caves! Y'know, the 4th Stratum? I bet it's real pretty up there. ...Heehee! When I get older, me and my puppy are gonna become adventurers, just like them! Young Frost Mage Are you Guild? The ones who went to the 4th Stratum? It's an honor to meet you! There's a reckless, muscle-brained Pugilist in our guild I wish would learn a thing or two from a guild like yours. Recklessness is all well and fine sometimes, but he needs to stop rushing in alone so much... Scarred Old Man Heh, heh--I hear the 4th Stratum's a crystal cavern. Don;t know much about no Lucen Hollows, but I once wandered into a crystalline cave back when I was an explorer. Goggamn giant crystals blocked half the paths. Wound up having to hit 'em twice with something heavy to get 'em to shatter. The beasties kept moving while I'd work on 'em, thoughm so I had to hope and pray they didn't come near me. Those were the days. 17F Juicy Shaman Aren't you Guild? My guild finally made it to the 4th Stratum, but what's up with all those crystal pillars? Every time we hit one, it makes a loud noise. We might as well be ringing the dinner bell, summoning sharp-eared monsters to eat us... But if a monster's hearing was THAT good, wouldn't it come to you while you're fighting? Just thinking about that is scary... 18F Extremely Agile Pugilist Hey! You guys! Hey! When you got near a crystal, did it make a sound like whooooosh? '''> "Yeah! It did!" * Right!? That happened to me, too! I totally freaked out! >''' "Don't know what you're talking about." * No way! C'mon! When you got near the crystal, it teleported you to a new place and was all like, whooooosh, right? I keep getting shooshed 'cause I'm an idiot. My team got mad and told me to memorize the pattern already. They said something about paying attention to the direction you approach the crystal, but I wound up getting lost. I don't know what to do, so I came back here. Craaaaap... They're gonna be so pissed at me, they'll make my head go whoosh. Man Polishing Keys You know those doors in the forest that don't open? You know, the ones with the emblems on them? I tried to force one open once. All I got out of it was a bunch of busted tools. I think you need a special key to open them. None of the adventurer's I've talked to in the 3rd Stratum have found anything like that, though. I wonder where it could be... 19F Violet-haired Fencer I hear your journeys through the 4th Stratum are going well. Why don't you tell me a little more about it? Might help me out down the line, y'know? ...Crystals that teleport you in an instant, huh? Sounds like a hassle. What happens if you go through one while being chased by a monster? I sure hope they don't get transported too and keep chasing you. I'll... try to make sure I'm ready no matter how far any beasties badger me! 20F Hansuke the Informant Ooh, it's , my favorite guild. My sources tell me you've made it to 20F! You're almost through th Lucent Hollows. I didn't want to fall behing your group, so I worked double time to stock up on monster intel. Hopefully it'll help? 21F Blue-haired Adventurer It's happening! The Guild finally found the 5th Stratum! Better yet, it's way up in the sky. It's like a dream come true! Guild may have made it there first, but there's still plenty for the rest of us explorers to find. Maybe something's ABOVE the 5th Stratum! I haven't felt this excited to be an adventurer in a while. I should thank Guild for reminding me how fun life can be. Bardic Woman Why hello there. Must be fate that brought us together. How 'bout it, then? Won't you listen to a song? '''> Listen * A tiny light soars to the skies / It blinks and starts to rise / Higher and higher, it grows in size / Soon the light becomes a star / Its shine can reach wherever you are / And chase the dark wide and far / This song's been quite popular lately. It's about lerning to burn bright and true. It's a song about you, Guild. I'm sure you'll inspire many more songs. Ones that give hope to all adventurers. Good luck exploring the 5th Stratum. > Don't listen * Maybe another time, then. 22F There are no new patrons on 22F. 23F Storytelling Dad Dang, the 5th Stratum sure is high in the sky. Reminds me of my daughter's favorite nursery rhyme. Now how'd that go again? Oh, right...A long time ago, and way up high, / People swam all through the sky. / Weightlessly, they learned to fly! / Everybody felt happy to defy gravity, / But stopping was a whole lot less easy. / They had to bump into a wall or a tree! The story ends with the people deciding that it's better to stay on land And I gotta agree. But now my daughter says SHE wants to fly...! 24F There are no new patrons on 24F. 25F There are no new patrons on 25F.Category:Etrian Odyssey V Locations 26F There are no new patrons on 26F. 27F There are no new patrons on 27F. 28F There are no new patrons on 28F. 29F There are no new patrons on 29F